


Naughty

by Flecha77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader/character fic, so the story will be told from your point of view. Reader is written as female as well. Gabriel takes you to a super duper important ball where he has to talk business the whole time so to pass the time, you go get drunk with Angela (Mercy). Then when feeling tipsy, you get a little handsy with your boyfriend and his thicc thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Gabriel grunted as he pushed himself up. He insisted on you helping him work out which apparently just meant you sitting on his back while he did push ups. He had to have completed upwards of 30 now, his arms shook and he grunted loudly with every thrust upwards but he showed no signs of slowing down. You were cross legged on his bare back that shown with a thin layer of sweat,

"When did you get so heavy?" He grunted in between reps,

"Not fair!" You gasped. 

He dropped to his stomach and you fell off his back, landing on your butt next to him. He turned and grabbed you maneuvering his body so that you sat straddling him. He looked up at you and smiled, 

"Do you have plans tonight?" He asked, stroking your sides with his large hands,

"No, why?" You asked,

"I have a banquette to attend tonight. It's going to be painfully boring and I want to bring you along to entertain me." 

"How blunt." You laugh and cross your arms in front of your chest, 

"Common'," he grinned, cocking his head to one side,

"What's in it for me?" You ask,

"How about you act like you're enjoying yourself in front of the United Nations officials and in return I make you scream as soon as we get home?" He thrusted his hips into your pelvis making you gasp?

"Gabriel," you shake your head at his forwardness, "I suppose I could fit it into my busy schedule." You say nonchalantly,

"We all have to go so you'll have friends there." He says sitting up to kiss your nose sweetly. 

He meant that all Overwatch members had to go, some of which you had made friends with. You were only a simple medic working for Mercy in the infirmary, but everyone practically gets injured on a daily basis here so you had met everyone; including Gabe. He came in with a laceration spanning the length in his chest, you spent hours stitching him up and the rest was history,

"We have to be there in about three hours, meet me back here then. Okay baby?" He asked pushing a star and of hair behind your ear,

"Okay," you smile as he rolls off of you and struts to the bathroom in his personal quarters. 

You had your own, but it wasn't nearly as nice. You didn't even have your own bathroom, you shared with several other general workers in the Overwatch headquarters. He closed the door and you heard him turn the shower on, he assumed you would just let yourself out. You were going to but first you stopped in his bedroom, you opened the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed one of the many condoms that filled the drawer. Opening his closet, you found the only pair of dress pants he owned and slipped the condom in the pocket, he would be needing that.

You left his quarters and went to your own to begin working on yourself so you could look presentable. It could portably be a fancy, black tie event, so you had to look the part of Gabriel Reyes girlfriend. 

_____

"Stunning," Gabe muttered as you walked closer to him in your tight black dress-no heels. You were tiny compared to his large physique and he liked it that way, he liked that you were small. 

You approached the dapper looking man in an all black suit, everything from the tie to the undershirt, it was all black. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pushed his lips against yours roughly, he was never one to be gentle. His scratchy beard itched your face but it was a feeling you had grown extremely used to.

He guided you out the door, holding your hand as you walked down to the parking lot. Just before you left the building a familiar, young voice called out. Little Jesse McCree came running up behind you both,

"Hey wait up," he stopped in front of you and Gabriel, "mind if I bum a ride off of you, Gabe?" 

Gabe physically cringed and rubbed his temples, 

"Can't you drive, McCree?" He sneered,

"Well of course I can, but I don't exactly have a car right now." Jesse fiddled with his fingers,

"What happened to it?" Gabe sighed, 

"Well Liao and I were messing around and Ana found us and... Well I totaled it but it wasn't my fault!" Jesse spat out rather quickly,

"Fine..." Gabe sighed and continued walking with Jesse following closet behind us. If there was one thing Jesse learned from Gabe it was when to stop talking. 

He approached Gabes, obviously black, car and you reached for the passenger door. Before you could get it, Jesse grabbed the handle and opened it,

"After you," he smiled his big, refreshing grin,

"I got it." Gabe appeared from the other side of Jesse and pushed his hand away replacing it with his, he held his hand on your hip and helped you in. You could get in the car on your own but Gabe always liked helping you, it was more for him than it was for you,

"Yes sir..." Jesse muttered and got in the back seat, Gabe probably thought it was a challenge to his dominance and god knows no one should ever do that. 

The drive to the banquet hall was long and silent, Gabe never listened to music in the car. He held his hand on your exposed thigh and brushed the pad of his thumb across your skin. Another way of showing dominance. It bothered you when you first started dating but you've gotten used to it. Gabe just liked feeling like he was the alpha male, in everything.

Gabe parked the car in front of a very posh looking building, you we're nervous that you would feel out of place. Gabe walked around and opened your car door then wrapping and arm around your waist. Jesse called out a nonchalant thank you before running into the building, he was very social and probably couldn't wait to talk to everyone. 

As you walked up the concrete stairs to the row of doors Gabe leaned down to whisper in your ear,

"Don't be so nervous, it'll be fine." 

"How did you know I was nervous?" You ask, staring up at him,

"You're very tense," he dug his nails into your hip making you squirm. You were very ticklish and he knew that very well,

"Rude..." You laugh as he removes his slightly longer than normal nails from your skin. 

A man in a tuxedo opens the door for you both and you both enter. You're nervousness returned when you saw the interior, tall, marble columns, large spanning windows, and lots of fancy people. You were used to people in scrubs and meddles surrounding you, not people in dresses holding martinis. A few gentlemen immediately recognized Gabe and approached him, you recognized one as Jack Morrison but the others were unfamiliar. You looked up at Gabe who gave a reassuring nod,

"I saw Mercy over there, you can go talk with her if you'd like." You nodded glad you could go talk with someone familiar while Gabe would probably be talking business and military. Before you walked away he kissed the top of your head and grabbed your ass, making you jump. You leave shaking your head just as the others reach him,

"Reyes, I'm glad you could make it..." 

You walk through the sea of people looking for Mercy, but she spotted your first. You feel a soft but firm arm grab your arm,

"There's my favorite assistant!" She flashes a large grin while holding a martini glass, she already looked drunk but you were glad to see her having fun. She had one of the most stressful jobs in Overwatch,

"Mercy, you look beautiful," you smile looking at her long red dress,

"Well look at you," she rakes her eyes over your dress, "all black... I think Reyes is getting to you sweetheart." 

"I think so too..." You laugh,

"Have you had a drink yet? Waiter! Yeah, she needs a drink," she waves over a man holding a plate of drinks, you take one and sip it. It was ridiculously strong but also delicious. You already knew you'd be completely smashed very soon. 

_____

"Who the hell gets shot five times and still refuses to slow down!" Mercy yells before finishing another drink,

"My boyfriend, apparently." You roll your eyes and join in with her laughter. You two had found a tall table and had been sitting at it for over an hour, drinking way too many martinis,

"What do you even see in that psychopath?" She asks leaning towards you,

"Want to know a secret?" You whisper leaning in towards her, she nods eagerly and her eyes go wide, "It's the best sex I've ever had, he's like a sex god." 

She covers her mouth and leans back, laughing hysterically and shaking her head,

"I'm only here because he said he would screw me when we get home!" You couldn't contain laughter, you felt like a drunken, happy, mess,

"What're you waiting for girlfriend?" She asks,

"Now?" You gasp,

"This party sucks and he looks bored out of his mind," she points over to a group of old men with Gabriel standing with them, he had his arms crossed and a very pissy look on his face,

"The bathrooms are over there," she says in a sing-songy voice. 

You think for a moment before downing your drink. You didn't want to wait until you got home, you smile at mercy who looks overjoyed. You leap off the tall chair and walk towards him, before you reach him he see's you and raises an eyebrow. You curl your finger towards yourself indicating for him to come over to you,

"Excuse me gentlemen," he says to the men before leaving and coming to you, "are you okay?" 

"Come here," you grab his black tie and tug on it trying to pull him to the bathroom,

"Babe, you're so drunk." He whispers, "What are you trying to do?" He grabs your elbow and stops you, you groan and let go of his tie. You lean up to his ear, standing on your tips toes so you could reach his face,

"I want you to go fuck me in that bathroom." You whisper,

"Baby..." He says softly, shaking his head to indicate no,

"I need you," you whine, 

He grabs you and pulls you rather roughly towards the bathrooms, you practically squeal with excitement. He searches the room to make sure no one is watching you two enter the one person bathroom together. He pushes the door open and locks it behind him, 

"Shit- I don't have a condom..." He sighs,

"Yes you do..." You smile and point to his pocket, he pulls out the condom you had placed there earlier. He raises an eyebrow, 

"You're a dirty little girl, huh?" He grunts while pushing you against the sink, you shake your head as he untucks his shirt and unbuckles his belt. 

Gabe grunted, hoisting your leg up and pushing you forward. Bent over the sink, you noticed the window was open right next to you. You saw the world far below you, the city lights winking teasingly. You knew someone could see in if they tried.  
Behind you, the sounds of the party drifted through the air, mixing with Gabes hurried noises. He rips the condom open with his teeth and rolls it onto his huge length,

"God, you're just so fucking needy, aren't you? You fucking tease–" Gabe growled, pushing your dress up your thighs. His dirty talk made you get very wet between your legs,

"You couldn't even wait until we got home, you little slut? Embarrassing me in front of my colleagues by acting like such a whiny, fucking brat," he always sounded borderline angry when he did this, but you knew better than he was turned on by treating you like this. Frankly, you were too,

"Gabe, someone's going to see me," you shivered. There was the sound of ripping and a cool breeze from the window slid over your skin, over your exposed body.

"Oh don't worry, baby," Gabe murmured, leaning into you. His words were warm on your ear, and you felt his fingers digging into your hips as he thrust into you.

"Everyone already knows you're my naughty little girl." His words rolled off his tongue as he moved his hips effortlessly. 

You grabbed onto the sink and let out a struggled moan, he was being even more rough than usual. You felt like he would break you at this pace. You moaned loudly letting your head hit the glass mirror behind your head, he jammed his fingers into your open mouth,

"Shut up," he snapped. 

You closed your mouth around his fingers, sucking on them. He bit his lip as you let his fingers push down your throat, he loved it when you did this. He continued pushing into you and grunting lowly, you were glad you had something to keep your mouth busy because without that you'd be screaming in pleasure,

"That's it baby, suck on my fingers you slut." You gagged a little as his fingers hit the back of your throat, he took that as time to take them out. He removed his fingers from your mouth and put them in his own mouth, licking your spit off of them. He then used the same two fingers to run circles on your cunt. You grabbed his thick arm and cried out,

"Tell me how good it feels," he demanded, you tried to answer but couldn't get the words out. He stopped moving when you didn't answer,

"I said, tell me how fucking good I make you feel." He growled. You whined missing the feeling of him moving inside you,

"So fucking good," you moaned, "please fuck me Gabe, I want to feel you." He jammed his hips back into you,

"That's my good girl," he groaned. 

He kept pushing into you and grunting until you felt like you'd come. His thrusts became sloppy indicating he was close too,

"Don't come until I say you can come, slut." He demands in between thrusts,

"Okay," you whimper, unsure of how long you can hold off. 

He lets his head roll down as he watches where your bodies connected, he slams his hips a few more times until he brings his head back up to you. He cups your cheek and whispers,

"Come for me, baby girl." You let yourself fall apart around him and you feel his condom filling up inside of you. 

He moans loudly and kissed your lips sloppily. After a moment more of his wet kisses, he pulls out of you and rolls the condom off. He throws it away and tucks himself away before tucking his shirt in and buckling his pants. You start to get off the sink but as soon as your legs hit the ground you feel your knees buckle, he swiftly grabs you before you fall down to the ground,

"I got you, baby." He whispers while picking you up and holding you bridal style. 

He slides down onto the ground and let's you lay in his lap. He smooths your messy hair down while you lay against him with your eyes shut,

"How many drinks did you have?" He asks,

"I don't know... Like six." You admit, he laughs and kisses your head,

"I think Mercy is a bad influence on you darling." 

"Probably," you smile. 

He wraps his big arms around your waist and squeezes almost too tightly, squeezing the air out of you,

"Gabe!" You squeal, 

"Mine... You're all mine." He lets go of his grip on you and you catch your breath,

"You're gonna break me," you laugh, looking up at his smirking face,

"Nah, I already know you can handle anything." He thrusts his hips upward against your bottom and winks. You smile and swat his chest,

"Dirty boy," you laugh,

"Naughty little girl."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr for updates on when I post few fics and to see me inspiration for all my writing: gamingetc is the url. 
> 
> This is my most loved chapter on my Wattpad so I thought I'd throw it out here for those who don't have a Wattpad. If you do however, follow me there! I have tons of fics there that I haven't here! Swthebrave is the username.


End file.
